The Hunters of Amity Park
by Kishin Something-or-other
Summary: Two Winchesters. One million bucks. One ghost. Just kidding; one ghost kid and helluva bunch of other ghosts that are trying to kill everyone, including a psychopathic old man which creepy intentions. Rated T for language, violence, and Dean's thoughts (you know what I mean...)
1. Chapter 1

Dean

Everything started off as a normal day; if by normal you mean salting and burning demons while listening to Metallica. The key word being "started." After about five minutes, however, it was the complete opposite of normal considering we were suddenly being hired for a wack ghost job while being paid an insane amount of moolah.

"Dude, Sam, who is this guy anyway?" I mean, it's not like we don't normally take on wack ghost jobs, but the mere fact that we were being paid a friggin' million dollars for it made it one of the top 5 weirdest jobs we've taken.

"Look, Dean, all I know is that he called your cell and we've just been offered a million bucks. I'd say it's a keeper. All we gotta do is, uh, find this 'ghost kid' and clock 'em, right?" Sam looked at me questioningly, with an edge to his voice.

"I don't know, man. It's all kinda sketchy, don't you think?"

We were driving in the Impalla along I-35 towards a place called Amity Park, which, for the record, I'd never heard of before. It had been a long 12 hours from Madison, Wisconsin, where we had just finished a job taken over a couple of vamps. Needless to say, we were tired and cranky and overall in a bad mood.

Taking an exit into a town called Elmerton, we headed towards the Sunco gas station for a final stop to our destination. Sam groggily got out of the Impalla and headed for the bathroom, while I plugged the gas pump into the receiver and went in to pay and get some grub. After loading my arms with all sorts of crap, I headed back to the car, Sam already ready to go.

I should probably explain what we were doing at this strange place before I go on. At the beginning, we got this call from some unknown caller, and of course I picked it up because it could have easily been one of Bobby's friends. It turned out to be some guy who called himself Vlad, and he said he knew all about us and wanted us to finish a ghost job for him. For a million f**king dollars.

Before we knew it, Sam and I were headed north towards this "Amity Park." We'd met tons of ghost people before, but this time we had no idea what we were really up against. After all, we were professional Hunters and basically undefeatable. Or so we thought.

Anyway, we got to Amity Park in about 20 minutes, and we made our way at 35 mph to the place where we were staying – Fenton Works. Don't get me wrong, I dig a good laboratory and all, but doesn't a town have any good motels? The answer: all three hotels and motels were victims to ghost attacks. Closed up. Typical.

Apparently the Fentons were "expert" ghost hunters, so I guess there was an upside to our stay, but when we got there, both of our jaws hit the floor.

The building was tall – like, two stories plus a crazy giant addition added to the roof; I mean, like twice the building's size – and there was crap _everywhere_. The whole addition was nothing but a big dome covered in satellite dishes and other weird contraptions. There was a huge sign that said: "Fenton Works" that was pointing to the building. Sam and I exchanged glances and parked the Impalla at the curb. We got out and reluctantly made our way to the door after I grabbed my duffel.

"Dude, should we really be doing this?" Sam cringed at the crash coming from inside.

"Not at all." I put my finger to the doorbell and pushed. The door almost immediately opened, and we were face-to-face with a guy. And when I say guy, I mean a massive guy. In a jumpsuit. With a giant, alien-looking bazooka in his huge hands. My hands instinctively went for the pistol hidden in my belt.

"Who are you punks?" He asked, pointing the thing at me, and then at Sam.

"Honey, they're the boys who are staying with us during the Hunt!" A lady, presumably the guy's wife, put her hand on her husband's shoulder. She looked at me and Sam. "You must be Sam and Dean. Well, I'm Maddie Fenton and this is my Husband, Jack." Sam and I gave curt nods. "I'll show you to your room. Do you have any other belongings you want with you?"

I smiled and shouldered the single duffel. "No, ma'am; we like to travel light."

She smiled. "Perfect. Well, follow me – Jack!" she cried out as the man in the jumpsuit fired the bazooka.

"What the –?!" Sam jumped back as a mess of green goo covered his waist. "What was that?"

"Well, you're not ghosts." Jack raised an eyebrow at me, and then he nodded. "Good. Have a nice stay!"

Maddie looked sympathetically at my brother, who was dripping goo. "I'm so sorry about that." She said. Her flaming hair was gorgeous. "My husband can be a bit… eccentric…. There's a bathroom in your room." She took us upstairs and motioned towards a door at the end of the hall.

"Thanks so much, Mrs. Fenton." I said, concealing my annoyance at this place. Why were we always forced to stay at crappy places?

"No problem. Now, if you want to get settled here, dinner's in an hour."

"Got it." Sam smiled as Maddie shut the door gently. As soon as we were alone, the smile instantly vanished. "What the hell was that? What's wrong with these people?"

"I don't know, but it smells bad. This whole thing is messed up if you ask me."

Sam looked around the room and eyed the bathroom beyond the two twin beds. "I'll be right back."

I tossed the duffel onto the bed and threw myself down onto the second, enjoying the coolness of the sheets on my face. I looked around the room for the first time. The walls were orange and black, and there was a giant "F" painted black on the ceiling. There were two bookcases, backed onto the far wall. My eyes widened. They were covered in weapons of every kind – there was a pistol, a shotgun, another friggin' bazooka, and a ton of other weird things.

The shower started in the bathroom. I sighed and sat up again, reaching over for the duffle. Pulling out my handmade EMF, I wondered if it was true that the spirit energies were way out of wack. In answer to my question, the machine shrieked, and I immediately turned it off. Ok, true. Then again, we were in the home of a family of "Hunters."

I smiled and got up, going over to the shelves of weapons. I picked up the strange-looking pistol and turned it over in my hands. It was a mix of blues and greens and the magazine was filled with shells of green goo, like the stuff the jumpsuit guy attacked Sammy with. I pocketed the handgun and went to the door.

As soon as my hand touched the handle, somebody knocked outside. I jumped back and whipped out the new goo gun. Oh wait. Catching my breath, I went back to the door.

"C-coming!" I shook my head and gave a nervous laugh. This place gave me the creeps.

I opened the door, and I swear my eyes burst. Standing in front of me was the hottest girl I'd seen in a long time. On a scale of ugly to sexy, this girl was smokin'.

"H-hi there." I stuttered.

"Hi. Are you… Dean?" She formed it into a question but gave me no time to answer. "I'm Jasmine. Call me Jazz though, please."

"Ok, hi Jazz. Yeah, they call me Dean." I stood awkwardly at the door, looking down at her. Oh hell.

"So, I can show you around if you'd like. You gotta tell me what you do as a, uh, 'Hunter.' You're a Hunter, right? Anyway, I'm doing a study on strange professions, and after hearing about what you two do, I figured you wouldn't mind telling me."

"Sure, yeah." She took hold of my hand and started showing me around. Her hands were smooth and warm and I couldn't take my eyes away from her. Her eyes were a beautiful teal, complimenting her teal headband and pants. Her hair was long and a brilliant orange, plus her lips were the perfect shade of pink. Not to mention her black shirt, which looked great on her. Ooh yes.

Before I knew it, we were walking down a flight of stairs to the basement. I must've been zoned out during the tour. Jazz was saying something…

"I'm sorry, what's that?" I snapped out of my trance awkwardly.

"Oh, I was just saying that this is the lab. It's probably better I show you around than my dad…" I cringed when she brought up jumpsuit guy. "But yeah, feel free to look around." She led me into the giant lab, featuring a hi-tech-looking hole in the wall.

Three kids were standing in front of it. The one in the middle was a goth chick, but good looking at that. On her left was a darker-skinned boy who had a red baseball cap on his head, a backpack on his back and a phone in hand. On her other side was a kid with messy black hair and a rather rebellious complexion that I could relate to. He was the first one to look over, and is initial reaction was one of pure horror at seeing me. It faded as quickly as it had come, and he turned back to his friends.

Jazz turned to me. "That's my brother, Danny. The girl is Sam and the other kid is Tucker. Don't mind them, and don't take it personally if they avoid you. It's a… personal thing…. " she explained in a hushed voice.

As she whispered, Danny and his friends moved quickly past us. I caught a few words of their conversation. It was something along the lines of: "ghost hunter … portal … away … screwed…."

I raised an eyebrow at Jazz, who was doing a horrible job at hiding her sudden nervousness. _Damn it, just our luck to end up with this freakshow._

"Anyway," Jazz continued quickly, "that's the Fenton portal. It's kind of like a link between our world and the ghosts."

I looked at it. "Mind if I take a look?" Jazz nodded reluctantly.

The Portal was open and much bigger than I had expected. It was a little taller than me and just as wide, plus it went back probably 10 feet. 10 feet of buttons and wires.

Before I could get inside, Jazz leaped for a button and slammed it down, causing two giant steel-frame doors to close the Portal.

"What was that for?" I asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry about that. It's not the most stable yet and it's time for dinner." She looked at her watch and walked back to the stairs. I followed after a second glance around.

How the hell did I get in this mess?


	2. Chapter 2

Danny

 _My life is over. This is it. I'm screwed._

I looked at the two men sitting across from me at the table. They were talking, making polite conversation with mom and dad. The shorter guy, Dean, was looking at Jazz in a way that made me uncomfortable. Both of them seemed fairly normal. Except for the fact that they were here to kill me.

"Danny, a couple of men are going to be staying here for a couple of days. It's nothing that you need to worry about, but they're going to be arriving tomorrow and are going to stay upstairs." Mom looked at me intently, half expecting me to react… somehow. "Their names are Sam and Dean Winchester, and they'll be in the spare room upstairs."

I looked at her, too stunned to say anything. The bounty for my head, or rather Danny Phantom's head, was common news, but never in a million years did I expect my dad, the infamous Jack Fenton, to allow anyone who calls himself a ghost hunter into his home. Learn something new every day.

I played off my initial shock and laughed. "Dad's letting ghost hunters stay here? Did he really agree to that or have you just not told him?"

Mom smiled and couldn't resist a chuckle on her part. "Your father is well aware of it. While he may not like it, he's stuck with it. These men are here on business, and I'm not going to get in the way of that. Plus," she leaned over to whisper in my ear, "they sounded very serious."

"Whatever you say." I leaned back against the wall and contemplated this. So far the only responders to Vlad's stupid competition were some half-witted freak shows and an incredibly overpaid government ghost-hunting team "Guys in White." Needless to say, I wasn't too concerned about the appearance of another group.

"Alright, well make sure the house is cleaned before they get here. I want this place looking ship-shape for them." Mom walked away, going downstairs to her workshop.

I took this opportunity to call a meeting with Sam and Tucker. Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door, and Tucker let himself in, followed by Sam.

"Yo, what's this about?" Tucker questioned absentmindedly, checking his phone.

"You're never gonna believe this guys." I said. "My parents are letting two ghost hunters live with us while this stupid competition goes on." Just saying it made me want to laugh.

Sam and Tucker both looked at me with their jaws dropped. Sam spoke up first after a pause.

"There's no way." She said in disbelief. "Does your dad know?" She didn't seem as amused as I was.

I smiled and nodded. "Don't look so worried, Sam. Have you seen the people who answered the call? This is all just one big joke, and Vlad is at the center of it."

Tucker frowned. "Dude, no offence, but literally any ghost hunter is better than your dad. I'm pretty sure anyone who has any lick of experience and lives with a ghost might be able to figure it out. I mean, you're not exactly subtle."

"And while nobody seems to notice, someone from out of town might." Sam finished. She suddenly realized where they were and what they were talking about, and dragged Tuck and I up to my room. We all sat on my bed and thought for a minute.

"So what should I do?" I asked, genuinely curious to see what they should say. "I mean, I can't exactly fly away from this."

My friends thought for a moment. "I mean," Tucker said hesitantly, "you could always come to my place?" It was a horrible suggestion, but something nonetheless.

Sam and I both shook our heads at the same time. "I don't think that would work in our favor." Sam said. "I think right now it's best if you played it cool." She looked at me seriously.

I laid down and put my hand to my forehead. _Ugh._ "Well, there's nothing I can really do, so I might as well do what I've always done."

Sam and Tucker flopped down as well. We just laid there for who knows how long, trying to come up with a game plan. Ideas were had, and ideas were shut down. We talked until my door flew open and Jazz flew in. She was as pale as a ghost (shut up) and was visibly shaking. _Maybe I should be worrying about this._

"Danny." She said panicked. "Have you heard?"

The three of us sat up and nodded in sync. A knot formed in my gut.

"What are you gonna do? Oh man, I think these guys are bona fide ghost hunters, too." Jazz looked on the verge of tears.

Sam jumped up and ran over to her, trying to calm her down. "We know, Jazz. That's what we're trying to figure out. Don't worry about it, ok?"

"Don't worry about it? Of course I'm worried about it! Danny, you're in danger!"

I felt myself pale at the sheer panic in her voice. "Jazz, calm down, ok? I appreciate your concern, but right now we don't need anyone freaking out."

Jazz visibly calmed a little. A weak smile formed on her lips. "I know, I know." She took a deep breath. "Dad's not happy."

I smiled. "I figured as much."

Tucker's eyes shifted to each one of us. "Well, I don't know about you," he said, trying to lighten the mood a bit, "but if we're trying to act normal, it's dinner time, and I'm starving. How's about we get some burgers and calmly discuss this like normal people." He raised an eyebrow, and the tension lightened a bit.

Jazz and Sam looked at me. _I hate it when they look like that._

Twenty minutes later, we were getting food at Nasty Burger and trying to maintain a decent conversation. Turns out we're not very good at that. Then again, ghosts were all this stupid town could about, so I guess we did fit right in.

After we finished, I reluctantly parted from my friends and walked home with Jazz. It was dark, and neither of us spoke much. We both went straight to our rooms when we got back. I didn't sleep much, and the next day felt even worse. The knot in my stomach tightened, and I tried to avoid people as much as I could. Video games didn't help, and school felt like a prison. Then again, school always feels like prison, so that's not saying much.

Sam and Tucker came home with me, and we were immediately greeted with the smell of lemons and lasagna. _Mom's been busy today…_ We hung out in the basement for a while, which was empty since mom was forcing dad to help her with cleaning. That in itself was a recipe for disaster. I contemplated taking a trip through the Portal, but decided against it. Sam and Tuck were concerned for me, which didn't help my mood. I must've looked awful, maybe even as awful as I felt.

Before we knew it, it was 10:00. I felt exhausted but knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so once the two of them left and I finished helping mom, I transformed and flew around town for a while. It felt nice, and it relaxed me for a bit, but deep down I knew what a mess I was in. The ghost hunters would be arriving around 2 tomorrow. I couldn't tell if it was a blessing or a curse to be the weekend, but it would be Saturday all the same, which meant I would have that much longer to think about it.

I returned to my room after an hour of flying in circles, and managed to sleep for a couple of hours. The morning came too fast.

Sam and Tucker were at my house before I even woke up, but they didn't wake me. I'm not sure if I should be glad or mad, but it was noon when I woke up. We moved into the basement and reviewed our options one more time, and then tried to talk about anything else. It was too soon when Sam and Dean arrived. I could hear them upstairs, but they didn't come down.

We talked in hushed voices and waited, but it still surprised us when Jazz led the ghost hunters down stairs. I turned to look, and despite my preparation, I could feel the color drain from my face and a cold sweat on my back. We decided it was best to avoid as much direct contact as we could, so as soon as they entered the lab, Sam, Tuck and I brushed past them and ran upstairs.

While we were trying to make a bee-line for my room, mom grabbed my arm as I ran past.

"Danny, it's time for dinner. Sam, Tucker, you're welcome to eat with us if you'd like." She paused and took a closer look at me. "God Danny, you look awful. Are you feeling ok?"

I tried to push down my fear and nodded. "I'm fine. Upset stomach. I'm really not hungry, I'd just like to go to my room please."

Mom looked sympathetic, but stood her ground nonetheless. "Honey, you've got to eat with us. Sam and Dean are here and I'm sure you'd like to get to know them. Plus I made your favorite lasagna." She put her hand on my shoulder briefly and then walked to the kitchen to prepare the food. "Come sit down, kids. Grab a plate."

I don't remember getting my food or sitting down. My insides were churning. _Shoot shoot shoot shoot,_ kept repeating in my mind. I tried to appear as normal as possible.

"So Danny, what grade are you in?" One of the dude's rough voice snapped me out of my fevered thoughts. It was… Sam? No, Dean, the smaller one. He was eying me up and down. He looked gruff, with serious eyes and a five-o'clock shadow. He looked like a guy who could kill.

"U-uh, I'm a freshman." I stumbled. Thankfully, Sam was right on time with the backup. I love this girl. Not like that, like, as a friend. I'm an idiot.

"We all are." She gestured to Tuck and I. "We go to Casper High." She smiled and took another bite of lasagna.

"Ahh. Good ol' high school." Dean said, amused. "Can't relate, but what're ya gonna do?" It wasn't a question.

"So, Mrs. Fenton," Sam (the man) spoke up, "how long have you been in the hunting business?" His hair was wet, like he just took a shower. I think he did. Rumor had it that dad half-maimed Sam with one of his plasma bazookas. Pretty sure it's the truth, and Sam's strained expression highly supported that.

Mom considered this for a minute. "Well, Sam, Jack and I have been hunting ghosts since we met. A mutual interest of sorts. I prefer to study, but Jack is all firepower." She looked affectionately over at her half-witted husband. I'm sorry, that was mean. But true. My family is wild.

"What about you boys?" Dad boomed. "You don't have a lot of stuff. What do you do then?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, having a silent conversation. Sam spoke first.

"We travel light." He gave a fake smile. "Comes with the job."

Dad seemed to be satisfied with this short answer. Weird, but I'll take it any day. I was just glad to not have to talk. I wasn't lying earlier when I said my stomach hurt- I felt like I was gonna puke. It took everything I had to not get up and leave.

Jazz and Dean started talking, and mom and Sam (the man) started a long and indistinguishable conversation about science and all that stuff. Can't say I understand it, but hey, in my line of work, I don't really need it. _Line of work._ Heh.

I sat there, not talking for the next ten minutes. Sam and Tuck followed suit, until mom declared that dinner was over by standing up. The three of us took this opportunity to escape upstairs. I'd rather have left the house altogether, but Sam figured with the new arrivals it probably wasn't the best idea.

I'm not gonna lie, I don't remember the rest of the night. My head might be empty under normal conditions (at least that's what everyone says), but that night it was filled with horrible thoughts and panic. So I'll skip to the good stuff.

Sam and Dean were out of the house before I got up. I yelled up to my parents to let them know I was going to Tucker's house, and left. With an alibi set, I casually walked into the nearest alley and transformed. I know I shouldn't've, but I needed to clear my head, which was pounding. Heck, I didn't even need to go far, as long as I was up in the air.

That being said, I decided that the park was the best place to be alone. I went transparent and carefully made my way to the middle of town, finding refuge high in a tree. I sat there, leaning up against the trunk, for God only knows how long. Clearly it was longer than I had intended, because I opened my eyes to look down to see a little girl yelling something at me. I blinked in confusion, groggy, and smiled at her. Only then did I realize I hadn't transformed back. I was visibly a ghost.

The little girl was yelling for her mom, who I heard walking over to her daughter, hushing her. I panicked and jumped into the air, taking a moment to realize I should be transparent. I concentrated and saw my body disappear. The woman walked over and looked at where her kid was pointing, then frowned when she saw nothing. She picked up her daughter and walked away, then looked back. I could see the frost on her breath, and a wild look crept into her eyes. She carried the kid off quickly.

 _Shoot._

I kept my performance up and flew back home. If I was gonna seem normal, I decided, I should go home. I'm a high school drop-out, not some vigilante. And with that, I broke my concentration.

Right over the middle of town.

Where a group was assembling.

Of ghost hunters.

Including the newly settled Winchesters.

Who were staring at me.

Taking aim.

"F*ck."

I flew the hell out of that place faster than you can say "bazooka." As Jack Fenton fired a bazooka at me. Can ghosts sweat? Cuz if they could then I was drenched. Sadly I wasn't paying attention and it was cold out.

Somehow I got home alive (or… not? The rules still aren't very clear). I made sure I was alone in my room before I transformed again. Perfect.

I took a shower and put on some casual clothes, taking my sweet time going downstairs. I was greeted with the front door being slammed open and mom running inside. Her jumpsuit was on, but her chest was moving up and down, breathing hard.

I jumped a little, surprised. "M-mom! What's going on?"

Maddie Fenton looked up at me and paused, not expecting to see me there.

"Danny!" She exclaimed, her voice shaking. "I thought you were at Tucker's house? When did you get home?"

"Uhh a little while ago. What's happening out there?" I feigned innocence.

"Oh it's a circus out there like you wouldn't believe. The ghost boy showed up and everyone went wild, and then…" She went quiet. "I'm rambling. I've got to go help your father!" She ran downstairs, calling up, "Danny, warm up some leftovers for dinner! I don't know when your father and are going to get home."

She ran back up with some sort of contraption in hand and left as fast as she had come in. I stood there for a minute. I was lightheaded. It's not like I've never been "hunted" before, but it's never really been too serious. The Winchester brothers were professionals. I was just a stupid high school kid who never asked for this crap. Not that I'm complaining. I mean, I am, but I'm also not. It's not important.

I hid inside for a couple of hours, trying to sleep. I couldn't sleep. Morbid thoughts kept attacking my brain. It was like a little Skulker screaming at me in my own head. I was only 14. There was absolutely no reason why I should die now. Though I'm not gonna like I've thought about it before. Not anything to be concerned about or anything, but seriously, who hasn't thought about it?

The door opened loudly at around 7:30. I heard footprints, but I didn't get up. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." No sense in getting up. It was probably just Jazz.

"Hey."

"Hey Jazz." Knew it.

She quietly closed the door and walked over, sitting on the end of my bed. "Are you ok?"

I didn't move. "Peachy."

She shifted to lie down next to me. "What a day, huh?"

I grunted. It sounded gruffer than I had intended.

"What do you think of Sam and Dean? They're pretty nice." She was trying to make small talk. She's not good at small talk.

I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at her and then looked back at the ceiling. "The greatest." My voice cracked.

Jazz sighed. "You should come downstairs. You're going to have to get up eventually." She sat up and nudged me.

I sat there for a minute, but I knew she was right. Jazz is always right. Usually always. Sometimes usually. She was right. I sat up and looked at her. She followed suit and we sat there. She took the initiative and got up first. I followed her this time. We silently went downstairs.

"Have you eaten yet?" She turned to ask. "I don't know about you, but I'd be down to get some take-out tonight. I know there's leftovers, but I don't think mom would be mad."

I nodded. It sounded really good, actually. "Where is everyone now?"

"Mom and dad are in the basement. Sam and Dean went out somewhere." She looked at me sideways. "You're acting weird. Are you feeling ok? I know what happened, but you look really awful."

"I'm fine. I have a headache." It's true- it never went away.

We made it to the kitchen, but paused when we saw Sam leaning on the sink. He didn't notice us right away, because his face was buried in pretty big book, but it didn't take him long. He looked up and smiled. I'm not the kind of guy who gets flustered or freaked out easily, but something about this whole situation made me insanely uneasy. I knew I shouldn't be, but it's one of those things where once you feel something it's hard to get away. It felt weird.

"Hey!" Sam put his book face down on the counter.

Jazz smiled back. It was genuine. She really liked these guys despite everything. I managed a smile. "Hey Sam. I thought you were going out?"

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "Nah, Dean's out doing something but I figured I'd chill out here for a while and catch up on some research."

"Ooh, research on what?" Jazz gets excited at the prospect of any kind of research. She was working on some herself, actually, but it had nothing to do with anything that was happening now.

"Well, mostly on the history of Amity Park. You guys live in a pretty interesting town. It's like some sort of hot spot for paranormal activity." He sounded excited when he spoke. Kind of like Jazz when she talked about her research.

Jazz's eyes lit up. "That's really cool, actually." She paused before she could start rambling. "Say, Danny and I were going to get some take out – do you want some?"

Sam hesitated, then smiled again. "That sound good, now that you mention it."

I looked at Jazz, then at Sam, and back at Jazz. She gave me a knowing look and a little nod, then pulled out her phone. "I'll order ahead and pick it up in a few." She walked towards the stairs and made the call. It was just me and Sam left in the room.

"So, Danny, do you go back to school tomorrow?" Sam was obviously trying to make small talk, but he seemed so casual about it. Just how stupid could I be? Of course I'm not a suspect. I have literally nothing to worry about.

I nodded and went over to the table to pick up a piece of paper and pretend to read it. "Yeah."

"I heard through the grapevine that the school board is going to start taking, uh, safety measures for all this ghost stuff. Is this Danny Phantom guy really that bad?"

I laugh. "I don't know, but he's not the only thing everyone's worried about. I dunno, there's just been a bunch of weird stuff happening lately." More than you'll ever freaking know.

Sam looked at me weird, and a chill went down my spine.

"It's kind of funny that you and this Phantom character have such similar names, huh? Is he some sort of fan of yours? Phantom – Fenton, ya know."

No one had ever called that out before. It was so stupidly obvious but nobody was ever not stupid enough to notice it. But this guy – Sam Winchester – just called it as it was. _Have I been found out?_

"Now that you mention it, it does strike a resemblance. I don't know, there's a lot of Danny's around here. Dan, Daniel, you name it. Or… they do." I paused and put the paper down. "But yeah, that is weird."

"Well I –" Sam was cut off as his phone started to ring. He flipped it open and turned to talk. It was Dean.

I awkwardly waited as Sam finished the call, not sure if I should just leave or wait it out. Sam turned back to me.

"Sorry, that was Dean. Looks like he's gonna join us." He went to find Jazz to let her know, leaving me alone.

I took a seat and rubbed my head. Nobody in this backwards town had ever even raised an eyebrow. Looking back, the name was really stupid, but it had a nice ring to it, ya know? Either way, the Winchesters were one step closer to finding me out. I mean, they seemed like nice guys. Nice guys who would have no problem turning me in, or even killing me, for a little cash.


End file.
